Carley
by krahmogh
Summary: Hawkeye helps Carley through a tragedy


Alternate Ending to "The More I See You" By Krahmogh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the M*A*S*H characters. They are owned my Twentieth Century Fox. I am only borrowing them to write this fanfic story. This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it.  
  
This is an alternate ending to the episode "The More I See You" (the one where Carley gets transferred to the 4077 and she and Hawkeye get back together for two weeks.) This story changes the contents of the piece of paper Radar shows Hawkeye during Hawk's conversation with BJ.  
  
Hawkeye and BJ are in Radar's office talking about the reasons BJ has never been tempted to cheat on Peg.  
  
". . . Never, but it is another subject," BJ remarks.  
  
Radar comes in looking worried. "Hawkeye, this telegram just came in for Lt. Walton. I think you might want to give it to her."  
  
Hawkeye takes the telegram without speaking, scans it, and then looks back at Radar. "Are you sure? Never mind, of course you are. Thanks, Radar" Hawkeye then rushes out of Radar's office.  
  
Carley's tent (moments later)  
  
"Come in," is the response to the knock on the door.  
  
"Hi, Hawk," she says, smiling. "I thought you were on duty for another hour." Then, she drops the smile as she gets a good look at Hawk's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Radar got a telegram and came to find me. He thought I should be the one to deliver it." He said gently as he handed over the piece of paper with the news of her husband's death.  
  
She reads it through at least twice before sinking down onto her bunk and burying her face in her hands. Hawk sits down beside her and pulls her into his arms. He strokes her hair silently as she cries. When she is finally quiet, he asks, "Aren't you supposed to work tonight?" When she only nods, he adds, "I'll get someone to cover for you for the next few days, I'm sure Margaret will understand. I'll stay in here with you for as long as you need."  
  
"I . um. that could be a while," she says quietly.  
  
"That's ok. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me too. These past two weeks have been a little bit of heaven having you again. I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to see Margaret and Colonel Potter."  
  
"Ok, I'm just going to lie down and cry some more." She replies. As Hawkeye exits Carley's tent, he spies Margaret in the compound. "Major, I need to speak with you and Colonel Potter in his office. Do you have a minute?" He asks as he begins leading her toward the Colonel's office.  
  
A few minutes later, he has explained the situation to the two people who needed to know.  
  
"Shouldn't we just ask one of the other nurses to keep an eye on her? the Major asks.  
  
"No, I'll be staying with her," Hawkeye states adamantly. "I've known her for years and she's already accepted my being there with her. I just need you to find someone to cover her shifts for a few days, unless we get a big batch of wounded and have to have her, I want her to take it easy. And that's speaking as her doctor, not just her friend."  
  
"He has a point Major," the Colonel says. "I wouldn't ask anyone who's just had that kind of a shock to do any sort of work. We all know that messing up at this job could cost someone their life. Hawkeye, you make sure she's really ok before she goes anywhere near another patient."  
  
"I will Colonel. Thanks."  
  
Carley's tent (a few hours later)  
  
As Carley slowly wakes up, she is trying to remember why she is asleep in the middle of the day. When she spots the telegram still laying on her nightstand, she has to blink to hold back another wave of tears. She looks around the tent and that's when she spots him. "Hi" she says.  
  
"Hi, Bigelow is taking your shift for the next few days and Potter said to take as much time as you need. Margaret wanted to have one of the nurses stay with you but Potter and I vetoed that idea."  
  
"Thanks. I thought I was dreaming until I spotted the telegram again" she said, sitting up.  
  
"No, unfortunately, this is all too real. Doug is gone and you're still here in Korea with someone who loves you very much."  
  
"Oh, Hawk, maybe you should give me a few days before saying that again," she says quietly.  
  
"Ok. Carley, did Doug have any family you should get in touch with? Parents, siblings, anyone besides you that needs to know that he's gone?"  
  
"Yes," she replied thoughtfully, "His parents live in Pennsylvania. He's an only child. Wouldn't they have received a telegram as well?" "Probably, but do you want to take the chance that they didn't?" he asks.  
  
"No, I don't. Maybe Radar can help me place the call. With you come with me? I don't know if I can do this on my own."  
  
Hawkeye looks down at the woman he has loved for so long. She left him once because he was unable to put their relationship ahead of his career. He wonders if that has changed. He knows she is in pain right now but he hopes that he can help her get past the pain. He pulls her to her feet into a tight embrace. Still holding her tightly, he says "Of course, I will. I told you, I'm not leaving your side until you're ready for me to."  
  
That night in Carley's tent  
  
Both Hawkeye and Carley are asleep in separate beds in her tent. They made the phone call to Doug's parents, who had already gotten news of his death about an hour before Carley called them. They were glad to hear from her and told her that she would be welcome in their home anytime she felt like visiting upon reaching the States once again.  
  
Hawkeye is suddenly awakened by moaning. As he gets his bearings, he realizes that Carley is having a nightmare. He jumps out of bed and goes to her. "Carley, Carley, shh, it's Hawk, shh, its ok," he croons to her, trying to bring her out of the dreams.  
  
"Oh, Hawk," she cries while clinging to him. "I dreamed that Radar was bringing me a telegram saying you were dead too. Please don't be dead too. Hawkeye please stay with me."  
  
"I'm here, I'm here. I'll stay as long as you need me too," he tells her as he holds her in his arms, more disturbed by her dream than he wants to let on. He woke up thinking she was dreaming about Doug and now she tells him that he was the subject of the dream. Maybe these last two weeks have meant as much to her as they have to him. Within a few minutes, she calms down and lies back down on the cot. He lies down with her and holds her close as they both fall back asleep.  
  
Four days later  
  
Hawkeye opens his eyes and looks straight into the very beautiful eyes of the woman he loves. "Good morning," he says with a smile. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Ok," she replies. "I think I might be ready to go back to duty. I've been lazy long enough. Want to check Post-Op with me?" she asks as she gives him a quick peck on the cheek and then indicates that she is ready to stand up.  
  
"I think I should go with you, for today at least," he answers as he pulls her to her feet and kisses her on the lips. "But let's take a trip to the Mess Tent first."  
  
After a full shift in Post-Op, they come back to her tent and sit down on her cot. "I think you're going to be ok," he says with a grin. "Are you ready for me to move back to the Swamp or do you need me awhile longer?"  
  
"I think I need you for the rest of my life," she replies quietly.  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that even though I just lost my husband last week, you have been the one person in this camp able to help me keep going. These past three weeks have been even better than the way things were between us four years ago and I never want to lose that again. Being here with you almost made me sorry that I was married to someone else. I was even beginning to doubt my feelings for Doug because what I feel for you right now is so strong. I'm not saying we should get married tomorrow or anything, but I am saying that I want us to really make a go of this again. I've seen recently that you can put our relationship above your career. I know now that even when you can't, I will still love you.  
  
Hawkeye can only smile. He has to just sit for a few minutes to let her words sink in. He had finally done it. He had actually shown her that his love for her was stronger than his commitment to his job. Finally, he turns to her, puts his arms around her, and kisses the woman he will someday give his name to.  
  
THE END 


End file.
